


Cause Will's a Good Girl

by razielim



Series: Merry Smutmas 2014 [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Panties, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico comes home to discover something new about his boyfriend. (Will and Nico are adults in this fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause Will's a Good Girl

"Will, do you want Chin-"

Nico stopped in the doorway and stared at Will. Will stared back.

"You're wearing panties."

Will's jaw worked silently for a few moments as he tried to find a way out of the rather embarrassing situation. He coughed and finally spoke in a matter-of-fact drawl to match Nico's tone.

"I am."

They stared blankly at each other for a few moments before Nico burst out in a grin.

"You're a dirty little thing, aren't ya?"

Will seemed thrown.

"You- like them?"

Nico made short work of locking the door, tossing his gym bag, and making his way over to his boyfriend.

"Did you really think I wouldn't?"

He ran his hands up Will body to play with his nipples first, making Will blush in appreciation. Then he smoothed his hands back down and watched his fingers as they ran over delicate lace.

"I don't know. It's hard to gauge you sometimes."

Nico looked up, eyes playful and full of mischief.

"I  _like_  them."

Then he spun Will to face the bed and pushed him onto it. Nudging Will’s knees apart, he kneeled on the bed between Will's legs and then manhandled his boyfriend onto his hands and knees.

"I  _really_  like them."

He kneaded Will's ass cheeks. They were only barely covered with lace as the panty tapered down to a thong. Nico knew exactly what he wanted to do.

Will squawked. Loudly. 

"Nico!"

Nico chuckled and ran his tongue over the lace right over Will's hole again. Will pushed back with a desperate moan. Nico licked at him a few more times before pulling away.

"You've been a  _very_  good girl, Will, haven't you?"

"Y-yes. I have."

"Do you want your reward?"

"Yes, please."

"How bad do you want it?"

"S-so bad. Please, Nico.  _Please_."

Will reached his hands back to pull his ass cheeks apart.

"I'll be a really,  _really_  good girl for you.  _Please_."

Absolutely delighted by the display, Nico dove back in for seconds. He lapped at the fabric until it was completely soaked with his spit and then wormed his tongue forward to push the lace into Will's twitching hole. Will surged up with a shout of surprise. 

"Ah! T-texture-"

Nico grinned and, holding Will's hips tightly so they wouldn't move, went back in for more. Within a minute, he had Will reduced down to a whimpering, shivering mess.

"Nic-  _so close_ -"

Nico sucked on the side of Will's rim through the fabric and that was it- Will cried out and his hips jerked out of Nico's hands as he rode out his orgasm grinding his dick against the bed. 

Nico took the opportunity to pull his ridiculously hard erection out of his sweats. While Will lay below him panting and whimpering, Nico jerked himself, focusing on the way the panties were still partially stuck inside Will's convulsing hole. With a grunt, Nico came all over Will's ass. Panting and blinking back the sudden sleepiness, he took a moment to rub some of his come into Will's hole, pushing the panties even deeper inside and making Will whine.

Then he fell on his back next to Will.

"You should wear those more often."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I post a lot more of my writing (and art!) on [razielim.tumblr.com](https://razielim.tumblr.com/).


End file.
